FMA Never Alone
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Never give up on life, that was what Roy Mustang always told her but when Bradley threatens her life he offers his in exchange. Heartbroken and angry with already lost her family long ago she feels like she's now really alone. Then she wakes up in hospital with the four men sitting around her bedside, to comfort her and realizes she's never alone.


Fullmetal Alchemist

Never Alone

Amestris Central

Military Hospital.

In Riza's mind, was memories playing back like a film it started off where she waited for the Colonel when he was called to the Furer's office. The last thing he said to her was to call him later that day so later that day but the only reponse she got back was his answer mechine. Then film of her flashbacks seemed to of fast forwarded to the night of the battle against the Furer it was so unbelievable she wasn't sure if was an actual memory or some scary nightmare.

The first thing she saw of the battle was Colonel Mustang, yelling at Bradley while standing protectivly in front of her. All of a sudden she got dragged away by a couple of large extremely buffed men one of them held a sword to her throat.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want, let Hawkeye go!" she heard him yell, "Colonel!" she cried knowing this would be a huge mistake as she could always tell when people are about to pull a trick. "Are you sure of this Mustang, remember this may result to your death," Bradley said as a sly villainus smirk crept on his face. "Yes, in exchange for my life you let Riza Hawkeye go," Colonel Mustang said as he stared at Wrath straight in the eye meaning he was dead serious. "Well so be it, Lieutentant your free to go," Bradley said briskley as he glared at her. "Colonel, you can't you have people waiting for you, Havoc, Breeda, Fuery, Falman and the Elric brothers! Non of us can finish the mission without you!" Riza cried. "You won't have to I'm finishing it now get out of here Riza before you get hurt!" Roy shouted back at her just as the Furer's gaurds grabbed at his arms.

Fuck the mission there's no way I'm going to let him die! Riza thought angerily then sprinted towards them and in a spilt second she felt something sharp slice at her waist. The last two things she saw before she passed out was the dark evil look on King Bradley or what he's known now to be 'Wrath' and Colonel dragged out of the hall and something told her that he wasn't ever going to comming back out.

Damn it, Riza hissed under her breath as she was slowly getting back to her senses. She could hear muffling voices around her, she could only make out a few words as her head was banging as though she was recently hit with a brick. "Huh?" she heard a young male beside her, she blinked in attempt to clear her vision. When her vision finally cleared she saw that the young guy she heard just before was no other than Kain Fuery, he had a frightened look on his face but it was slowly changing to a look of relief. He wasn't alone, the rest of the guys from Mustang's unit were here, Vato Falm, Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. "Incase your wondering your in the Central Military hospital, you were half dead when we found you," Breda explained in advance. Riza scanned all four of the men's anxious expressions, she could tell something was up. "He's dead isn't he?" she sighed as she felt a burning pain in her heart, "yeah we heard he gave his live away in exchange for your's, heh. . . he must've loved you more than I thought," Havoc said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We're very sorry for your loss Ms. Hawkeye," Falman added as he saluted her, Riza sighed again and then she remembered. . . The Elric brothers!

"Are the Elric brothers okay?" she asked which shocked the men that she would change the subject so suddenly, then understood that she probably wouldn't want to talk about it. "They're okay, the fullmetal kid got away with a few cuts and his brother's fine aswell," Breda shrugged not really bothered about them. "Actually if it wasn't for them we wouldn't of found her, Al came running to us because he couldn't find her or Colonel," Falman told him in a matter of factly way. "They were really worried about you, Ed's gone to see Winry to get his auto mail fixed, before he left he sent me a message for you, he said tell LT Hawkeye to stay strong," Furey told her.

Where have I heard that before? Riza thought as she remembered Roy telling her the same thing just before he burnt parts of the tattoo on her back. 'Never give up on life no matter what' that's what he said to her and now he had given up his life for her.

"Riza. . ." Fuery said anxiously as he saw tears leak from her eyes, non of the men have ever seen her cry before she had always been really strong and brave. "It's nothing," Riza muttered as she wiped the tears away. Damn that bastard, she snapped in her head as she thought of how Bradley pressured Roy into death in the first place. "So I guess this is it, we can't coninue the mission without Mustang, since he was the one running it," Breda sighed. "Colonel Roy Mustang's death won't be meaningless no matter what it takes I'm finishing this mission," Riza said as she glared at the four men. "You have his glare, that's creepy. . ." Havoc gulped, "well I've not nothing else to do so I'll stay in," Breda strugged again. "How are we going to do that without colonel Mustang?" Fuery asked, "that's something we're going to have to figure out," Riza sighed as she was starting to feel the pain killers wear off as a sharp pain hitted her stomerach where she got cut by Wrath's sword.

"What happened back there anyway?" Havoc asked as he passed a concerned look to her, "Prisident Bradley had Roy dragged away to be one of the many sacrafices then tried to kill me. . . that's all I remember," Riza told them long story short. "So the rumours were true he was a humanuculs, I bet you want to kill the bastard now?" Breeda said as though he had just read Riza's mind. "I won't let him win, he's not taking anymore lives. . ." Riza sighed as she felt her guts swirl around inside her. She clutched her waist tightly, she hadn't felt this much pain since Roy burnt her back.

"I'll get someone," Furey said then dashed off to find a nurse or a doctor, which didn't take long. "Okay Ms Hawkeye, don't worry this is a normal reaction to your wound if you feel you are going to be sick do it in this bucket," the nurse told her as she handed over a plastic bucket. The four men whinced when they heard the sounds of vomit spill into the bucket, after a few minutes her guts were cleared of the vomit but it was clear she was still in pain.

"How long do you reckon it would take til she's recovered?" Havoc asked the young nurse, "probably a few days though it is a rather severe wound if the sword went any futher she would of been killed," she replied as she gently rubbed Riza's back. "I'll get you some water kay," she smiled then quickly exited the ward. "Damn she's a cutie. . . too bad she's too young for me," Havoc joked. "Trust you to think that Havoc," Riza muttered as she shaked her head and slightly smiled, it suprised her how much her work mates cared about her. "Hey what can I say I'm a ladies man," Havoc shrugged monestly with a goofy smile on his face, "you wish every girlfriend you were lucky enough to date either dumped you or shot you after four weeks!" Breda nudged him. "Ah sure rub it in why don't you!" Havoc nudged him back, Riza rolled her eyes at them it was so typical of them to agrue over their love lives, which reminded her of one of the daft things Roy said.

_'When I'm furer they will be changes and from that day on. . . . all female officers will be required to wear tiny mini skirts!'_

Riza chuckled at the memory, she wasn't sure if he was joking at the time or if that really was planning on doing that once he became furer but either way she wasn't going to find out not now that he's dead. Just then she felt herself fall back into sleep from exhaustion at first the men panicked but then guessed she was just over tired and decided to let her rest and left for work.


End file.
